She Has A Daughter?
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: "Well," I said. "He was very handsome. And very tall and strong. You look a lot like him, you know. You have his jet black hair and sea green eyes."  She smiled. Did he love fishies, too?" she asked.  "Yes, he did. Very much."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey! I was inspired for the idea for this story from one of my favorite fanfictions. Except this was how I would write it. And, this is my first Percy Jackson fanfiction, so be nice! The Heroes of Olympus have never happened! (I am in the process if reading the Lost Hero.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

Annabeth's POV:

I woke up from my 4 year old daughter shaking me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Miranda said, jumping on my bed.

"Why do I have to wake up? It's Saturday!" I said, groggily.

"You _promised _we would go to the beach today!"

I opened one eye, suspiciously.

"Miranda, I never said anything about a beach."

"Please?" she asked, giving me her best puppy dog face.

"Mmm…" I thought. I pondered on the fact that if I actually went to the beach for the first time in five years, the sea god would do something to me.

"Okay." I decided. Go put on your bathing suit. Put your bathing suit cover on. And brush your teeth. I am _not_ being fooled by you again."

She nodded like her life depended on it.

"Thank you, Mommy." She sang as she skipped to her room. I wondered if I was doing the right thing.

I dragged myself out of my warm, comfortable bed to take a much needed shower.

When I was done, I found my daughter on the sofa watching Spongebob.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked.

"What do you want?"

"Pancakes!" she yelled.

I found myself cooking 2 pancakes, one for each of us.

If it wasn't for me, Mira's jet black hair would stay tangled forever. It's something she inherited from her father. I remember how I would always run my hands through his shaggy hair. _No, Annabeth_, I thought. _You aren't going to think of him_.

After our day at the beach, which if Poseidon knew I was in his domain, he surely didn't show it. I couldn't help but notice how well Miranda swam and how long she could hold her breath. She had a real connection with the water, but you would be able to tell that by walking into her room. Her walls are a professionally painted picture of the bottom of the ocean- schools of fish swimming, different marine animals, even some seaweed. She had a queen size water bed with blue bed set. Her furniture, like her dresser, are a polished wood dark mahogany.

She had a huge fish tank on her bed side table. She loved her fish. She could talk to them, at least that's what she claimed. I had no trouble believing her.

"Mommy, can you tell me a story?" she asked, as I was tucking her in, about to turn on her fish night light.

"About what?" I asked gently.

"Daddy." She said, her sea green eyes burning into her soul.

I bit back tears. I swallowed.

"Well," I said. "He was very handsome. And very tall and strong. You look a lot like him, you know. You have his jet black hair and sea green eyes."

She smiled. Did he love fishies, too?" she asked.

"Yes, he did. Very much."

"Mommy, why doesn't Daddy ever visit me?"

This time a tear escaped my eye. She wiped it away.

"Mommy, don't cry."

So I explained everything to her that night.

I explained how Athena and Poseidon didn't want Percy to know I was pregnant. How I had to break up with him so he could fulfill his dreams, and because our parents want me to. I explained how her daddy didn't know about her, so that's why he doesn't visit or anything. I explained how her daddy probably loves someone else, now. Well, I explained it as best as I could tell my five year old , keeping it rated G.

I like my life just how it is and I wouldn't change a thing.

"So that's why I never met Daddy?" she asked.

"Yes, that is. You know that I am the bad guy." I said.

"You're not the bad guy, Mommy. My grandparents are the ones to blame. They are horrible people." She said.

Thunder rumbled.

"Honey, grandma and grandpa were very kind sweet people. Don't talk about them like that. They only wanted what was best for Daddy." I said, more to myself than to Miranda.

"Goodnight, Mommy," She said. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said, kissing her goodnight.

I went to bed thinking about Percy, and what he was doing right now.

**And that's the end of chapter 1! Did you guys like it? Hate it? You need to tell me. But I will continue anyway, because I have been itching to post this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Starbucks Visit Gone Wrong

**Hey, hey! I'm back again! Did you guys enjoy the first chapter? I hope you did!**

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

I woke up to the _beautiful_ sound of my alarm clock. It was Monday morning. I quickly took a shower and threw on a black pencil skirt going down from above my belly button to a little below my knees, a white short sleeved button down blouse, black pumps, a simple neckless with an A on it, and my hair in a middle ponytail.

Since Miranda's school starts at 8:00 and I go to work at 8:20, and it was only 7:00, I decided to cook her favorite, pancakes. Once I had our food fixed and on the table, I decided to go and wake her up.

"Miranda," I said gently shaking her.

"Do I have to wake up?" she murmured into her pillow.

"Yes, you do. You have school today. Bryson and Emily will be there." I said. She shot up at the sound of her two best friends' names.

"That's more like it." I said.

She eventually picked a purple shirt with a flower on it and a purple floral ruffled skirt, along with purple sandals. Purple was the other color she was obsessed with besides any shade of blue or green.

We ate our pancakes, and I decided it was time to fix her tangled, black, elbow-length hair.

"How do you want it?" I asked. Sometimes, when it comes to her hair, you'd swear she was a daughter of Aphrodite.

"Mmm… I want it in pigtails." She said.

"High, low, braided high, or braided low?" I asked.

"Regular high, with purple ponytail holders." She said.

I started to brush and fix her straight hair.

I walked into Starbucks, holding Mira's hand.

I got in line, and patiently waited. I had to use the restroom _soo_ bad right now!

When I ordered my coffee, the cashier said it should be ready in a few minutes. I brought Miranda to a table and out her there.

"Sit right here." I said. "I will be right back. Don't talk to anyone and don't move from this spot until I get back from the restroom." I said.

She nodded her head, and I basically ran to the restroom.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda's POV:<strong>

Mommy told me to sit right here, not talk to anyone, and not move an inch. Ha! Like I was going to do _that_. She always called me Seaweed Brain 2 when I did things that I acted like my father for. I guess my Daddy was fun.

A man about my mommy's age walked into Starbucks. Something about him seemed to make me drawn to him. He was tall and strong, and had Green eyes like mine, and had black hair like mine. He winked at me and waved at me.

I got up from my seat and went exploring around the store. When I was about to go and pull some lady's scarf and run back to my seat, the man came up to me.

"Hi." I said. I was going to play it dumb. I know about kidnappers. My mommy gave me a knife that I always hide in my messenger bag just in case I need it. It is half Celebrity* Bronze and have steel. My mommy taught me how to use it.

"Hey." He said. He had a pretty voice. "What are you doing away from your parents. I bet your mommy or daddy is looking for you."

"Just between you and me," I whispered in his ear. "My mommy's in the restroom and I am supposed to be listening to her, sitting in my seat."

"Well, where is your father?" he asked. I decided I could trust this man.

"You tell me." I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, I'm sor-,"

"It's ok. I've never met him before. I'd like to one day, but Mommy says he doesn't know about me."

"I know the feeling." He said.

"I'm Percy. What's your name?"

"Miranda. My mommy and my friends call me Mira sometimes, though."

"Oh."

"I'm going to need to go sit at my table again, though. My mommy is going to catch me, and she won't let me feed the fishies by myself, and she is going to spank me."

Percy chuckled.

"How about I come sit at your table with you?" he asked.

"Okay, but you're getting the spanking if my mommy finds out."

"Okay." He said.

Just as we were sitting at the table, I saw my mommy coming back with her coffee in her hands, on her phone. Her eyes widened as she saw Percy.

"Look, Mommy," I said. "I made a new friend. But he was the one who wanted to talk to me first, so if anyone gets a spanking and not being able to feed the fishies by yourself, it's him." I said, pointing at him.

She looked furious, but I could tell it was taking all her willpower not to lash out on my in Starbucks.

"Miranda Marie-," she usually says my last name when I'm in trouble. She sounded like she didn't want to say it.

"Hello, Annabeth." Percy said, uneasily.

"Percy."

"You two know each other?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"Come on, Miranda. You're going to be late for school and I am going to be late for work." She said, taking my hand and leaving. Something was going on here.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV: <strong>

After Annabeth and her daughter, Miranda, walked out, I got my coffee. She'd cheated on me. That's why she'd broken up with me when we were 18. I feel so betrayed.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so let me set you straight. Annabeth is an architect. Percy is a marine biologist. Annabeth got pregnant for Miranda at 18, causing Annabeth to finish college online. Miranda was born 2 months early and was premature. Also, Annabeth only looked 3 months pregnant when she was pregnant for Miranda so it was kind of hard to tell she was pregnant, and she stayed small. Percy thought that Annabeth broke up with him because she was tired of him, while the truth is Athena and Poseidon didn't want him to know he had a daughter, and also wanted him to fulfill his dreams (well Athena didn't really care but Poseidon did, she just didn't want Annabeth and Percy together). So, Percy thinks Annabeth broke up with him because she cheated and got pregnant, even tho percy rlly is a seaweed brain and cant figure out she is for him and resembles him. Dun, dun, dun, dunnnnn! Catch you guys later! Hope you enjoyed.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving at Camp

**Hey, guys! I'm back. And sorry about the whole thing with Miranda's age. She is 5 years old. Sorry about that. And I hope you guys aren't confused about me changing my penname. It used to be egyptianprincess00, but now it is GreekGoddess00.**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV:<p>

***6 months after the Starbucks meeting***

It was finally summer time! I decided to take the summer off of work to go to one of the best places in the world. Manhattan can get pretty boring. I already have my suitcases packed in my car. I can't wait to see all of my friends!

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's POV:<strong>

As I was picking Miranda up from her last day of school, I was wondering if we should go on vacation to a place I've never been at for the last five years. Maybe…

"Mommy, can we go on vacation this summer?" she asked. My eyes widened. Could she read minds or something?

"Why? Who's going on vacation?" I asked.

"Bryson and Emily both are going to Florida. I want to go to Florida." She said.

I sighed. I've made up my mind.

"Actually, we're going on vacation this summer," I said. "We're going to the camp I that I told you I grew up in."

"Camp Half-Blood? Oh! I can't wait!" she said.

"Yeah. When we get home we have to quickly pack our things." I said.

"Okay!

As I had just finished zipping the last suitcase, I stood up, brushing my hands off, admiring my work. I had managed to pack Almost all of my closet and drawers into five suitcases, somehow. If you saw my closet, you wouldn't believe me. I packed all of Miranda's clothes into four, because, somehow, my daughter has way more clothes than me, but they are all smaller than my clothes.

I told the bellhop of my apartment to carry all of the suitcases in my 2012 Chrysler **(sorry if anything about cars is incorrect. I don't speak car!)**. When everything was packed, Miranda, like always, begged to sit in the passenger seat. Of course, I denied her request like always. After all of that mumbo-jumbo, we got going.

When we arrived at camp, Miranda just about ripped my arm off when she saw Peleus, the dragon, who was huge, now.

"It's alright, Mira. He's here to protect us. I was surprised the camp's borders didn't stop her from coming through, and I don't know what she is, being a daughter of two demigods. Chiron greeted us, and told Argus to grab all of our suitcases from my car, and bring them to the rooms we'd be staying in for the summer. This is my first time sleeping in the Big House before.

Miranda screamed, and hid behind my leg, gripping my jeans.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That man… he's a pony!" she said, and then tried hopelessly to get on his back.

"I'm not a pony, child." He said. I am a centaur.

"Mr. Pony could talk!" she said, amazed. You could tell this was Chiron's meeting with Tyson all over again.

"So," Chiron said. "This is your daughter?" he asked.

I nodded.

"She looks very familiar to someone I know…" he said, grinning, his eyes glinting.

I blushed.

"Oh, stop it, Chiron," I said, giving him a hug.

"It's great to have you back." He said.

"Can I ride on Mr. Chiron?" she asked. I knew her sinister ways. She got his name right on purpose and called him 'Mister' to butter him up.

"'Mr. Chiron'" Chiron mused. "That has a nice ring to it." He said, picking Miranda up, putting her on his back. He was putty in her hands.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on, Miranda. I'll show you around camp. Is that alright with you, Annabeth?" he asked.

"Sure. That'll keep her busy while I unpack our things." I said.

"My mommy gave me a dagger that's half steel and half Celebrity* bronze, and she even taught me how to use it. It is half steel so I could use it just in case I got kidnapped…" she started speaking a mile a minute to Chiron as they went off.

I chuckled to myself, and went up to our rooms, where our suitcases were already were. Miranda had the room next to me, which you could get through a door in my room, and I had a room with a huge bathroom connected to it.

When I was finished, as I was walking down the hall, I noticed one door was open. An all-too-familiar person with jet black hair was unpacking his suitcases with his back faced to me.

_Uh oh_, I thought. _This is going to be a tough summer_.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like this chapter? This is one of my favorites. Who adores Miranda's wonderful way of manipulation? I do! I probably am going to start posting chapters almost every day. Maybe even two if I am really bored. Maybe three if I am really bored and it's like a weekend that I have no plans for. But I will try to update at least every day or every other day. Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Miranda's Devious Little Mind

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1.**

**Answer time: Celebrity bronze is how Miranda pronounces Celestial Bronze.**

**This story is based off of 7 Years Later by KK3908. You guys should check it out. She is an awesome writer!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV:<p>

I had just finished packing when Chiron knocked on my door.

"It's nice to have you back, Percy," he said.

"It's nice to be back, Chiron," I said.

"Would you mind being the sword instructor for this summer? Jonathon is very ill with the flu."

"Of course. That is what I'm best at, of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Did you know that Annabeth is also here this summer?" he asked.

My eyes got wide.

"Really?" I asked, excited.

"Yes, she is, but I don't think she's interested. She has a daughter to care for, now, Percy." He said, with a sly smile and a gleam in his eyes. I ignored it.

"I've met Miranda." I said.

His expression was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. At Starbucks six months ago. We had a sort of run in."

"Oh." He looked like he couldn't believe something he just thought. "Well, I better get going, Percy. Miranda would like me to introduce her to some nature spirits.

"Okay?"

And, with that, he walked out. People have been confusing this last year.

* * *

><p><strong>Miranda's POV:<strong>

Chiron introduced me to some tree ladies! I'm so excited! Her name is Juniper and she is very pretty. We were telling each other about ourselves.

"You're really pretty, Juniper," I said. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes, I do." She said.

"What's his name?"

"Grover."

"Cool. What does he look like?"

"Well, he is a satyr. Half goat, half man. He's rather attractive. He's very nice. His best friend is your father, Perc-," she stopped herself, putting her hand on her mouth.

I looked at her skeptically.

"And where is your boyfriend located?" I asked her, pretending to be innocent.

"Come, look, I'll show you the directions, but I can't go too far from my tree." She said.

I smiled, knowing I'm going to find out who my daddy is.

"Hello, little girl." Grover, the goat man said.

"Hi." I said. He's going to be easy to manipulate.

"Well, I better get going." Juniper said.

"So, I hear you're friends with my daddy."

"Yeah. Percy's awesome. We've been friends since we were twelve years old." He said, but then realized he shouldn't have said something.

Okay, so my daddy's name is Percy.

"Well, it was nice getting information from you, Grover." I said, skipping off. He just stood there, mouth wide open.

When I was skipping around, I decided to go have a serious talk with Mommy.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys, sorry this is a short chapter, but isn't Percy such a seaweed brain? He doesn't have a clue! And, plus, it looks like almost everyone else was in on the secret but Percy. Who knew Miranda had such a devious mind? I will probably upload another chapter later tonight. Hope you guys like this!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Dreams, Realizing, and Love

**Hey, guys! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter! **

**I just want to say thank you to all my readers! **

Annabeth's POV:

I was soaking in my wonderful bathtub when I heard a loud, long knock on the door. That could only be one person. And that one person only knocks like that when she's angry.

"I'm taking a bath, Miranda!" I yelled, annoyed.

"I don't care! I have to talk to you!" she demanded.

"Fine. Come in." I said. I'm glad I raised my child right to know not to just barge in on someone in the bathroom.

A very angry looking Miranda came stomping in, and slammed the door hard.

"What's with the mad face?" I asked.

"Why didn't you tell me my daddy is Percy?" she yelled, really, really loudly.

"Ssh!" I hissed.

"Who told you that?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"I have my resources," she said, with that devious little smile of hers, but then it was replaced with a scowl again.

"That is top secret information," I said, smiling. I think I know where she got her ways from.

"Maybe I could tell him…" she said, slowly walking backwards. I was being blackmailed by my five year old daughter.

"No!"

"Then tell me!"

"You're grandparents, as you know, my mother is Athena, and your father's dad is Poseidon, and they didn't want him to know, because they want him to lead a normal life."

"Ohh…" she said.

"So, when a god or goddess tells you not to do something, I don't think you want to disobey them, right? Especially if it's both of them."

"Ok. I'll keep my mouth shut… for now," she said.

"Miranda-," but I was cut off when she walked out, slamming the door. My daughter is something else.

**Miranda's POV:**

Ha! I totally got the information I needed! Except for my dad's last name. I think it's my last name, because my mom's last name is Chase, and my last name is Jackson.

Anyway, I didn't even know who Percy was. She thinks I will really listen to her! Athena and Poseidon told _her_ not to tell Percy, not me!

So, I have to go on an adventure for a Percy Jackson tomorrow. No problem. But I'm tired. I'm going to go have my shower and then crawl into my bed.

**Percy's POV:**

I heard muffled yelling from another room. This is all I made out:

"…have my resources," I heard someone small say.

"That is top secret information," I heard Annabeth say.

"Maybe I could tell him…" the little girl's voice said.

"No!" Annabeth said.

"Then tell me!" The little girl said.

And, then, by that time I was already asleep.

_ I was dreaming I was in a beautiful apartment. A blonde girl with curly hair was sitting in a rocking chair, rubbing her belly. I realized that girl was Annabeth. She looked no more than three months pregnant. Her phone started ringing, and she answered it._

"_Hello?" she asked._

"_Hey! How's the pregnancy?" I heard someone on the other line. It was Thalia. She knew?_

"_It's going fine. I'm seven months, about to turn eight next week." Annabeth said into the phone. She didn't look seven months pregnant. _

"_That's good," I heard Thalia say._

"_Well I better go," Annabeth said. "I need to go visit Sally. She said that she wanted to see how I've been." My mom knew? Everyone knew Annabeth had a kid but me?_

"_Bye, girl." Thalia said._

"_Bye." Annabeth said, pressing the end button._

Then the dream shifted.

_I was in a hospital. Annabeth was sitting on a hospital bed, in a hospital dress, looking like she would break down any moment._

"_I'm sorry. There may be nothing we could do. She was born at only seven months, Ms. Chase." A very tall and lean doctor said._

"_How long will you have to keep her?" asked Annabeth, holding the bridge of her nose._

"_Just three weeks." The doctor said._

"_That's not too bad." Annabeth said._

"_You're actually pretty lucky that Miranda didn't die when you had your C-Section." The doctor said._

"_I know. Thanks so much, Dr. Martinez." Annabeth said._

"_Your welcome. You must have been blessed." _

"_You have no idea," Annabeth said under her breath._

"_You should go home, Annabeth. Get lots of rest. And you can't go to work for the next two months. Maybe the baby's father could help you recover, that would be a great help," the doctor said. _

_Annabeth started sobbing._

"_I-I'm sorry. I wish you the best," the doctor said, quickly before walking out._

"_Thank you, Mom, for letting Miranda get born well," Annabeth prayed. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you make sure she is safe, and healthy?" _

The dream shifted one last time.

_I was back in the apartment again, and Annabeth was in the rocking chair again. This time, she was rocking a baby with a head full of black hair. She was feeding it a bottle. I assumed this was Miranda. Miranda's sea green eyes stared up at Annabeth, and Annabeth smiled. It looked like a mixed emotions kind of smile; sad, pained, happy, excited._

"_I wish your father could see you," Annabeth said to Miranda. "He would just adore you. He loved children." Miranda cooed in response._

I woke up to someone shaking me. I squinted my eyes, trying to see in the dark.

"Mommy?" I heard a voice ask.

"Umm… what?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I always get confused in this big house.

"No, it's alright," I said, realizing it was Miranda. "Come, sit, what's wrong?"

"No thanks. I don't know you all that well. I'm going to go find my mommy's room. Wait… what's your name?"

"Percy," I said.

"Last name?"

"Jackson?" I asked, more like a question as to why she was asking me that question.

Miranda gasped loudly. She climbed on my bed and tackled me in a hug. I was confused.

"I finally found you!" she said.

"Why have you been looking for me? What for?" I asked.

"Because you're my daddy, of course! My mommy always said you were a seaweed brain." She said, still hugging me tight. I hugged her back.

At that moment, everything seemed to fit into pieces. She looked like me. She acted like me. Annabeth didn't want to say Miranda's last name. Chiron had a gleam in his eye when he talked about Miranda. Miranda didn't have a father. Until now.

"I love you," she said, yawning.

"I love you, too." I said, although I still barely knew her. We still have lots of time for that. My eyes started to feel heavy again. When I closed my eyes, all I remembered after that was Miranda was hugging me, asleep, and I was smiling.

**Awwww! There you guys have it! The chapter you have all been waiting for! But the story doesn't end there! There is still more to it! Percabeth to come in later chapters! Please review! Hope you guys enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6: Miranda Plays Matchmaker

**Happy Valentine's Day, guys! I want to try and write at least three chapters today, but I might not be able to because of the whole Readers' Choice Story, and that could take hours to post all of the results. So, we'll see.**

Percy's POV:

I woke, realizing that there was a sleeping Miranda at my side. I'd learned last night that I am her father. I smiled, getting up to go shower.

When I got out of the shower, Miranda wasn't in my bed anymore. There was a little tug in the pit of my stomach as to where she was, but she's probably at camp, exploring.

**Miranda's POV:**

As soon as my Daddy was in the shower, I got up and got dressed. I had a plan. Muahahaha.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I was actually surprised Miranda didn't climb in the bed with me last night. She usually had nightmares about various monsters. But I got worried when I saw that she wasn't in her bed.

When I walked into the hallway, I saw Percy. It's now or never I face my fear of talking to him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi." He said, quickly.

"Have you seen Miranda?" we both asked at the same time.

"What? Why are you looking for her?" I asked.

"Well, she is _our _daughter, right?"

I was shocked. I was about to smack him across the face but I forgot he was invincible.

I laughed trying to cover it up.

"And who told you _that_?" I asked.

"Miranda."

"That little-," I was cut of my Percy saying, "Well, that doesn't matter right now. She is lost!"

"You're right, for the first time," I said. "We have to look for her."

**Miranda's POV:**

I am going to be so rich! I just bet the Hermes cabin $750 that I could get a picture of Mommy and Daddy kissing by tomorrow morning.

My plan is coming into effect. Plus, I was going to get them back together anyway. That's my plan. All I have to do is get them into one room. Not hard.

I quickly went into Mommy's room.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!MOMMY, DADDY, HELP!"

I heard loud footsteps, and ran out. When they were both in there, I locked the door, and used a spell that the Hecate cabin taught me to keep it sealed.

"HEY!" I heard Mommy yell. They continued complaining. I soon got into the vents, and watched over them through it, camera already in my hand.

They both sat on Mommy's bed.

"So, I guess we could work things out while we're sealed in here." Said Daddy.

"I guess," Mommy said.

"So, she's the reason you left? You know I would've been amazed and excited to have a baby," Daddy said.

"I know," Mommy said. "But our parents had other plans for you,".

Then, Mommy started to explain the whole reason why she had to leave Daddy and all that, except she used smaller words. Go figure.

"And, so, somehow, Miranda figured out you are her father," Mommy finished.

Daddy just nodded his head, like it was too much to take in. He's-what? Twenty-three? That's not healthy for him to be like that.

"You know I never stopped loving you for one second?" Daddy said, breaking the silence.

"Same, here," Mommy said. Then they started leaning forward. I opened the vent, slowly, and quietly, and snapped a picture just as the kiss had started. I looked at the picture, and smiled.

But when I looked back down, they were looking at me, both frowning.

"750 bucks, here I come. This is what you wanted, Hermes cabin!" I yelled, crawling out of the vent. I broke the spell so they could get out.

I ran as quick as I could to Cabin 11.

"I'm baaaaaack!" I screamed.

One of the Hermes boys looked at me, impressed. I showed him the camera, and he gave me my money.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said, looking at the picture.

"Pleasure getting money off of something I was going to do anyway," I said skipping off.

"Wait-," he called, but I was already out of the door.

When I was to the Big House with the money in my hands, I was faced with two angry parents.

"MIRANDA MARIE JACKSON!" my Mommy yelled.

"Calm down, Annabeth." Daddy said. He's my new favorite.

"She took a picture of us, Percy!" she said. He cowered backwards a little. Mom my _was_ scary.

"I got money for it, though. I wasn't going to take a picture, but the Hermes cabin thought I was weak. So, I proved that I could be sneaky," I explained. Mommy finally sighed in defeat.

"Okay…" she said.

"How much did ya get?" Daddy asked.

"They offered to give me $40 bucks, but I said I wanted $750, and they accepted it because I'm five."

My daddy high-fived me.

"Well played, Miranda." Daddy said. I nodded my head.

And with that, Mommy and Daddy walked off to probably catch up.

I smiled to myself, knowing the job was done.

**Look at that! Miranda is very sneaky, isn't she? She sure did prove the Hermes cabin wrong! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Very Sleepy Surprise!

**I'm sorry, guys, but I am deleting the Readers' Choice Story! I really wanted to do it, but I can't balance two stories at once, with school, and friends, and everything else. Plus, my heart wouldn't be in it as much as it is for this story. **

**Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter 1.**

Annabeth's POV:

It's been one months since Miranda got Percy and I back together. I was actually dreading the day at the end of the summer.

Percy and Miranda were out swimming in the lake, while I'm in the bathtub, half asleep. I got up and decided to dry off. I quickly threw on a cami/tank top thingy with a built in bra, and short shorts. That's basically what I always sleep in. I put my hair in a ponytail, and climbed into bed.

I was tired, and ready to go to sleep. Just as I was almost drifting into dreamland, Miranda and Percy burst through the door. I groaned.

"Mommy! Guess what? Me and Daddy had conversations with the fishies! And then we went and talked to the horsies with wings, and a nice pretty girl taught me how to ride them, and me and Daddy had a race, and I almost won, too! And…" Miranda talked a mile a minute about her and Percy's day together.

"Cool," I said halfheartedly. "How about you get in the shower and go your butt to sleep?"

I shouldn't have dropped the hint that I was tired, because Miranda jumped on my bed and pretended it was a trampoline.

"Wake up!" she said.

"Percy, do something with your daughter," I said turning on my side and snuggling into my pillow.

"Well, I believe that she's _our _daughter, meaning me and you, so therefore, that makes her your daughter, too." He explained. Then, he, too, climbed on my bed and started jumping on it. Guess which one was having the most fun jumping on my bed? Here's a hint: he's the grown up.

"Miranda Marie Jackson, if you don't carry your little butt to bed, you will be grounded for the rest of the summer!" I yelled.

I imagined Percy was mouthing something to her, because when I opened my eyes again, he was winking at her, and she was winking back, and nodding her head. I decided to let that one slide.

Not to sound selfish, but I was kind of jealous at how Miranda was so close to Percy. I don't think Percy and I have ever got a minute alone, without her constantly babbling to us. But, Percy didn't _exactly_ ask me out yet, so I shouldn't be thinking thoughts like this.

I soon heard Miranda's feet running to her room. I think this may be the first time we got a minute alone, like I said.

"So…" he said. "Would you be my girlfriend, _again_?"

I woke up a little.

"Of course, Seaweed Brain! It took you a month to ask me that?" I almost yelled.

"No… It took me a month to prepare for this…" he said, reaching for something. For one of the first times in my life, I was confused.

"So if you say yes to being my girlfriend again, what would you say to marrying me?" he asked.

That woke me up all the way. I was too shocked to say anything. He took out a box. He opened it to reveal a simple diamond ring on a silver band. Not too flashy.

"Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?" he asked, nervously.

"Yes!"

"It's okay I under-," he stopped. "Wait, you said yes?"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" he yelled excitedly. He hugged me very tightly.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too," I whispered, right back. Percy slid the ring on my finger, and I smiled sweetly at him.

"Goodnight," he said, walking out, shutting the door behind him. I felt a twinge of disappointment as he left the room. I _wanted _ him to stay in here, and sleep next to me, but I've been wanting that for five years.

Finally, I laid back down, and closed my eyes, drifting into a much needed sleep.

**Aww! Isn't that sweet? They're engaged! I might update later today, and tonight. I'm still not sure, though. **


	8. Chapter 8: Leaving Camp

**OMG, guys! I'm soooo sorry I couldn't update sooner! I've been dealing with friendship problems (I think my best friend has replaced me with her new stepsisters), school problems (I had three hard tests on Friday, and even though I studied really hard, I think I failed them all), and being sore from gymnastics, because I had missed stretch. But, I'm on holiday for the rest of the week now, so who cares? I've read all of the reviews on my iPad, and thanks you guys for all the praise!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

I've been really excited that Percy and I are engaged! But, it's the last day of summer already. It's kind of embarrassing to not know my fiancé's phone number already.

"You know, you don't know my address, Percy. Let me see your phone, I'll program. Here's mine, so you could program your number and address into mine," I said one morning, handing him my phone, and taking his. He simply nodded.

When I was done, I went to Miranda's room, where my sleeping daughter was upside down in her bed, crumbs all over her face. I rolled my eyes at that. She was probably eating chips that someone from the Hermes cabin gave to her. I looked at her suitcases on the floor, all zipped up and packed. Today was the day we were leaving.

"Miranda, wake up," I said, shaking her shoulders gently.

"No!" she yelled into her pillow.

"Today is the day we are leaving to go home, sweetie. You have plenty on=f time for sleeping in the car. I'm not going to make you change out of your pajamas.

"Fine," she said, reluctantly getting out of the bed. I made the bed, and had Argus help me carry the suitcases to my car.

"Mommy, where's Daddy?" Miranda asked me.

"He's probably helping Chiron hand out camp beads," I said.

"'Kay. I'm gunna go find him," she said, walking off.

When I was done packing, I went to find Percy. He was giving Miranda a bead.

"Hey," I said. "Where's my bead?" I asked.

"Right here," Percy said, handing me a bead. I examined it. It was sea green with a wedding ring on it. I blushed. When I looked up, Percy was blushing too. I was about to yell at him when he said,

"Not my idea. All Chiron."

I nodded, thinking that that was something Chiron would do…or Miranda. I turned to her suspiciously. She just turned her head and started whistling, and suddenly her shoes became very interesting.

I ignored that.

Later, it was farewell time, and Percy and I were about to jump in our cars and go home. This summer was the best so far, besides the one when I first met Percy, and the day we started dating for the first time.

"Text you when I get home, Seaweed Brain," I said, pecking him on the lips.

"You do know we'll be following each other, since we are both going to Manhattan," he pointed out. For the first time, he was right.

"You killed the moment," I said, kissing him deeply.

"Get a room!" Miranda yelled, interrupting our kiss. "He's not _all_ yours." Then, Miranda gave Percy a hug, and he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

"I love you, too."

"As Percy pointed out to me a few minutes ago, we will see each other this evening!" I said, really annoyed that Miranda was being Seaweed Brain #2 right now, and forgetting that we are supposed to be meeting each other for dinner.

Percy smiled, and I kissed him one more time before strapping Miranda's seatbelt and climbing into my car, on my way home.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is so short. I'll try to update soon, but there's no telling. I will for sure update before tomorrow night. And I promise, it will be much, much longer. Please review! <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: BeforeWedding Family Drama

**Hey, guys! I'm ba-a-ack! Okay, so I was thinking, that this **_**may **_**be the last chapter. It probably won't be, though. I will probably be doing a sequel to this but, I am still not sure. I don't know what would happen. **

**I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter: Please refer to chapter 1 for disclaimer.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

This is it. Today is the day. Today, June 1st, I will become Mrs. Percy Jackson. Thalia, surprisingly, was doing my makeup. I tried to open an eye.

"Keep your eyes closed!" she yelled.

"Whatever," I said.

"I can't believe my little Annabeth is already getting married! Just yesterday, you, Luke and I were on the run. You're growing up," she said, and I could sense she was going to cry soon.

Thalia had given up being a hunter when she realized that she had fell for some guy named Steve. Artemis surprisingly took an understanding when she quit. So, right now, Thalia looked about 21 years old, although I knew she wasn't 21.

"I'm very disappointed, Annabeth," said a voice. Thalia stopped doing my makeup, and I opened my eyes. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"I thought you could do better. I don't even know why I even try to convince you leave him." It was Athena. She was wearing .com/photo/show/348313-Simple+Elegance-white-dress. Her hair was braided over her shoulder, and she was wearing white pumps and no makeup. I sighed.

"Mother, I love him, and there is nothing you could do about it. Love is love. I would think, being the goddess of wisdom, you would understand. There is no age, person, or distance that could keep love from happening," I said, knowing I'd hit a nerve.

"You are very lucky that you are my daughter for speaking to me that way. I really wish you wouldn't be marrying him, but I have no say. But you will be sorry you married a fool like him," she said, before storming off.

I had a feeling she wasn't going to stay for the vows.

"Wow," Thalia breathed. "She must really hate Percy to come and try to stop you from marrying him on your wedding day."

"I really love my mom. I really, really do, but I love Percy. I can't just give up the love of my life just because my mother said so," I said.

Thalia nodded.

"Now close your eyes. I still not done," she said. I sighed and shut my eyes once again.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm so so so so sooooo sorry this one is short also! There was a little thing that came up. My cousins, uncle and aunt came visit my family from a whole different state, and it's not every day I get to spend time with them. But they leave tomorrow and I will be back on the ball, so don't worry. And also, my internet went down for a little while, and I'm currently typing this with no internet, at 11:32 PM, Feb. 20<strong>**th****, just to let you guys know. So, sorry if it's late.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Wedding: Part 1

**Hey, Hey! Well, I'm back! And, I probably will do a sequel to this story, since all of you love it so much, and plus I have so many ideas! I always think of ideas for my stories: when I'm bathing of some type, bath or shower; in math or world history, when I put my textbook up to prevent the teacher from seeing me sleeping (usually happens on Thursdays, as I'm always tired the day after gymnastics, but it's not often. I'm an A-B student); and every night before I go to bed, after I say my prayers, of course! So, as long as I keep showering, and daydreaming, you guys will be good to go. And, for some of you who are curious, I am 11 years old, about to be 12 in a few months. Please don't underestimate me, or think I'm immature, because I'm not. I'm very mature for my age. But I hope this little piece of information didn't ruin the story for you guys or something. And I'm sorry about the whole 'out of all people, Steve?' thing. I was just typing quickly and it was the first name that came to my mind. I'm babbling! You guys want a story, not to hear me talk about myself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Miranda, Steve, and the plot!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth's POV:<p>

I stared at myself in the mirror in awe. I didn't believe that Thalia could so hair and makeup so beautifully!

I was wearing a beautiful wedding dress that I designed myself, after all, I design buildings, it wouldn't be that hard to design a wedding dress** (**.com/imgres?q=wedding+dresses&hl=en&biw=1441&bih=678&tbm=isch&tbnid=hOhPqpjoC3tZ0M:&imgrefurl=/category/wedding-dresses/&docid=YjtRnJixregH_M&imgurl=&w=307&h=449&ei=-n9FT9ioCYq-gAePpYSmBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=975&vpy=283&dur=664&hovh=272&hovw=186&tx=107&ty=114&sig=117636867256931754046&page=5&tbnh=153&tbnw=126&start=130&ndsp=36&ved=0CKsFEK0DMJEB****), and white pumps.

Thalia looked really pretty. She had on a black dress (.com/imgres?q=black+dress&hl=en&sa=X&biw=1441&bih=678&tbm=isch&prmd=imvnsr&tbnid=2-JWyTt-GFevAM:&imgrefurl=/black-dress/&docid=adwJCJlxy3Ez1M&imgurl=&w=550&h=541&ei=oopFT-HPLcPLgQfFuLC1BA&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=189&sig=117636867256931754046&page=2&tbnh=148&tbnw=150&start=16&ndsp=29&ved=0CNoBEK0DMCA&tx=111&ty=68**)**.

I felt like I was dreaming or something. I couldn't really believe this day. 1 year ago, I wouldn't have even dreamt this of happening. But now, today was the day that would change everything.

***The Biggest Moment of the Wedding***

"I do," I said, not taking my eyes off of Percy.

"Uh… umm… I love her," he said, pointing at me. I rolled my eyes at his nervousness.

"I do," he said, finally.

"You may now kiss the bride!" said the preacher/justice of the peace, I really don't care what you want to call him.

Percy and I locked lips, just for a few seconds, but not inappropriately, because there were too many children here, of course.

***Later***

Surprisingly all of the Olympian gods were here, except my mother. Even Hades and Persephone.

Hera and Zeus walked over to Percy and I.

Zeus gave her back a small push. She glared at him.

"Congratulations, Annabeth and Percy," she said through clenched teeth.

"Thanks," said Percy, because he knew he wouldn't be able to get me to say thank you to someone like Hera, goddess or not.

They walked away, and I could hear Zeus telling Hera that he was proud of her for saying that, even though she hates me, and that she should stop being like that because we saved Olympus, etc., etc., etc.

I heard a squeal from behind me and my eyes widened, and I braced myself for the most deathly bear hug ever.

Of course, that's what I got, and I didn't expect it to be this bad.

"I'm so happy for you guys! You are my favorite couple! It was so fun to watch you guys when you were teens and still dating, and then it's still fun to watch you guys now, since you're back together again!" Aphrodite yelled. Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

Aphrodite let go of me and dusted herself off. I saw Ares punch Percy in the shoulder and mumble a 'Congrats' to him.

I smiled at Aphrodite.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome. Miranda's not going to be an only child. I'll make sure of it," she beamed. Apparently Percy overheard this, and raised an eyebrow, but then when he realized what she just said, he started blushing. So did I.

"Just putting the obvious out there. Now, I need to take a picture of you two to put in my Percabeth scrapbook," Aphrodite said, waving off our expressions.

"What's Percabeth?" asked Percy.

"It's you and Annabeth's name mashed together, duh!" Aphrodite said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh…kay…?" I said.

After Aphrodite snapped the picture and ran off squealing, I looked at Percy.

"Miranda's not going to be an only child, huh?" I asked. But before I could harm him in any way, shape, or form, the most unsuspected person to be at a wedding walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Who is the mystery person? It's pretty obvious who it is. But whoever guesses right and first will get a special shoutout. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. BTW, Thalia and Annabeth's outfits on the links are how their hair and makeup are. So everything in the links that the models are wearing, is what Annabeth and Thalia are wearing, to make it more understanding. Sorry if anything confuses you guys. And I would like to know what you guys want to happen. Tell me in reviews! <strong>


	11. Chapter 11: The Wedding: Part 2

**Thank you guys for guessing! It's Nico!**

**itsmestrawberry: You guessed right! I believe you were the first to comment on my story, right? It wasn't that hard to guess who it was. Thanks for supporting me by reviewing!**

**Vans321: Youuuuu got it! The mystery person is Nico! Thanks for reviewing my story, as I wouldn't be encouraged to finish it if it wasn't for the reviews.**

**The Tortured Poet: You got that right! Nico is the mystery person. I was also thinking about it being Luke or Poseidon, but I changed my mind, because I realized I said 'all of the Olympian gods were there except for Athena' . Nico has been out and about everywhere and would probably be the last person seen at the wedding, him being Hades' son and all.**

**BTW, thanks PercabethVampireWizard for giving me some ideas.**

** I also apologize about the whole link-mess up thing, because it was supposed to say 'google' .com, but it just said .com. I just remember fanfiction said that they didn't want links, because of the phishers and spammers, so, sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, suuuuurreee. An 11-year-old girl own Percy Jackson. WRONG! I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians in any way, shape, or form. I only own the plot.**

Annabeth's POV:

"I believe you _are_ late, Death Breath! They already said the freakin' vows!" Thalia yelled from beside Steve.

I realized I had never seen Nico since the summer before I dumped Percy. He had been 13, then. Now, I believe he would be around 20 years old, now. Considering Miranda's 6 (Her birthday is February 5th), and I haven't seen him since one year before she was born, so that's 7 years ago, he would be 20 now.

He still had the same messy and shaggy brown-black hair, olive skin, and warm brown eyes. He looked about 6 0'. He still wore his skull ring. He was wearing an aviator's jacket, like always, and his fingers are still ghostly white.

"Shut up, Pinecone Face!" he yelled. I had to break this before a fight started.

"Enough with the names!" I said. Looking around, noticing a crowd starting to form.

"Fight, Fight, Fight!" Ares yelled from somewhere behind me.

"Nico!" I ran toward him, and gave him a huge hug, only to have him push me off.

"I don't like hugs," he pointed out.

"I know, I forgot. But I've never seen you in so long, since I was 17," I said.

"Yeah, I heard you and Percy broke up. But, obviously," he said, gesturing around the room, "I have a feeling you two have gotten back together." He smiled.

I blushed.

"Thanks for coming, though."

"Welcome, Annie."

"Don't call me that!"

"Sorry."

"GIVE IT BACK!" I heard Aphrodite yell from the back of the room.

"Wow, Aphrodite. You're obsessed with these two," I heard Hermes say. When I looked back, Hermes was holding a pink fuzzy binder that said 'Percabeth' on it in fuzzy purple letters. He was raising it up so Aphrodite couldn't reach up and grab it from him.

"Here, Annabeth, catch!" Hermes yelled, and threw it at me. I caught it and Percy and Nico looked over my shoulder to read it, too.

The first page was a picture of when Percy and I were twelve and when I was taking Aphrodite's scarf from him, and Percy looked disappointed and I looked annoyed.

The second page was when we were thirteen, and I was kissing Percy on the cheek, while he was blushing.

The next was when we were fourteen and I was giving Percy a good luck kiss right before we blew up Mt. St. Helens.

The next on Percy's 16th birthday and we were kissing underwater in an airbubble.

I was surprised when the 6th page was the picture that Miranda had taken of Percy and I last summer.

All of the pages had some kind of caption written in red cursive letters that hurt my eyes.

I was about to turn the page when Aphrodite ripped the book out of my hands, looking furious.

I laughed.

***Later, after the wedding***

Tonight was the best night of my life. And, Percy was right next to me. I snuggled up next to him, and fell asleep, peacefully.

**There's the last chapter to the story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I plan on doing maybe a two-shot about them living together a family, but I don't have any ideas yet. I'm working on it, though. I will probably post it sometime between now and next week. Until then, I have a new House of Anubis story up. It's called '**_**We Meet Again**_**'. Here's the summary: Nina Martin is divorced and a single mom. Fabian Rutter has just gone through a horrible break-up with his fiancé. These two haven't seen each other since high school. Now, at age 26, what happens when these two old time lovers meet again?**


End file.
